


Ron returns a favour

by Dane_Wilshire



Series: Harry Buys a House 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bottom!Harry, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Top!Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_Wilshire/pseuds/Dane_Wilshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written especially for  earth_dragon!  Her request, with prompt, was: ‘a harry/ron drabble written in your Harry Buys a House 'verse, and if you could, work in harry's Green Day shirt (because i have INSANE love for that!).’  I hope this fits, luv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron returns a favour

I stared up at Harry as he danced. Rather, as he jumped and screamed standing in the stadium seat. There was no way I could not look at him. There was no way on earth I would miss watching his hair bounce or his eyes sparkle or the goofy, deliriously happy smile.

For his 25th birthday I’d given him an early present – a new tee shirt for that Muggle band he liked and that he’d got me to accept – Green Day. It was a black tee shirt, which I’d purposely bought one size too small to show off his fit build, and it had a hand holding a bloody heart-shaped grenade beside the words ‘Green Day, American Idiot.’ They shouldn’t be so rough on themselves; they were quite good – even if they were Muggles and American. The real present was the two tickets I’d scored for their concert on Saturday 18 June at Milton Keynes National Bowl. I’d pinned them to the shirt just below the fold so they’d be hidden when he opened the box. That earned me an early present of a very energetic, appreciative – and much appreciated – blowjob.

The concert was quite good, actually. The MK was packed, the energy from the crowd was unreal, and it fed the band to a fantastic performance. But seeing Harry, my best mate of fourteen years and boyfriend of three years, having such fun was energizing me. Yep, seeing Harry like that was making me horny. After the show, we found a safe spot from which to Apparate home. I deliberately concentrated on landing us safely in the kitchen.

Harry was still wired from the concert; he was actually twitching, and even perkier than normal. He turned, threw his arms around me, and said, “If I didn’t already love you, this would have made me! Thanks, Ronnie, for such a great early birthday.” He pulled back a little, got a curious look in his eyes, and then asked, “Why are you blushing? Come to think of it, you always get a bit pink in here.”

“Harry, do you realize three years ago today was the first time we saw this kitchen?” His eyebrows shot up and a bright smile filled his face. With my hands on his hips, I walked him backwards. “Do you remember what happened in here that day?” His only response was a very vigorous nod as his eyes glazed over.

It wasn’t until I’d lifted him and set him on the work surface that the coin dropped and he realised where this was headed. “Tonight, I want to – mostly – unwrap the birthday boy…and return the favour he’d once given me.” Even though it took the better part of the night, I think I fully repaid that favour.

And you want to know something? I still like seeing him that tee shirt. But I like it better with the string of white, splotchy stains across the front of it – knowing how I made him shoot those there.


End file.
